


Say it again

by aaronteit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Smut, i just wanted enjorlas and grantaire kissing in the rain, smut in the second chapter, there is no plot to this really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronteit/pseuds/aaronteit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I'm in love with you," Enjolras said suddenly, interrupting  Grantaire's rambling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted Enjorlas and Grantaire kissing in the rain and Enjolras saying 'I love you' for the first time. There is really no point to this, it's just really cheesy. This is my first fic here on ao3 and also the first E/R fic I've finished, so yeah. Please excuse any mistakes and all that jazz. There will probably be a second chapter. With smut. I'll get back to that.

The streets of Paris were nearly deserted as it got closer to midnight and the grey clouds made the summer night dark. Enjolras and Grantaire were on their way to Enjolras' apartment after a meeting with the Amis at the Musain. The meeting had gone well; Enjolras had made a compelling speech to his friends, and they had finally made the final preparations for a protest they were holding in a few weeks. Grantaire had occupied his usual table in a corner along with Bahorel, drinking and making jokes. However, knowing he was going home with Enjolras later, Grantaire did not drink as much as he would have a few months earlier, before Enjolras had finally asked him out.

Grantaire had not been able to quit drinking all together - not that he had tried that hard either - but he had cut back a great deal, only drinking himself to oblivion every once in a while instead of nearly every night. In the beginning of their relationship, Enjolras had expressed his worries about Grantaire's drinking a few times, but only when it was at the absolute worst. The first time Enjolras voiced his concerns after they started going out, it had ended in a particularly bad fight. It had ended in Grantaire storming out, leaving behind a torn and apologetic Enjolras. They had made up the next afternoon, and Grantaire was almost sure that was the first time he had ever seen Enjolras look positively miserable. After that, Enjolras made sure not to lose his temper in that way, while Grantaire, not wanting to lose Enjolras or have him worrying too much, decided to try and slow down with his drinking. It was not necessarily easy all the time, but he was certain that quitting would be even worse, so he managed with some help from his friends and his boyfriend.

Now they were walking hand in hand down the quiet streets, fingers tightly entwined. Enjolras looked down at their hands, deep in thought, while Grantaire chatted happily about an arm-wrestling match with Bahorel.  
"I mean, I don't know why he keeps wanting to wrestle with me, he always loses anyway. Sure, you'd think a drunk like me wouldn't have much strength, but he knows I do kick-boxing and work out sometimes, I mean just because I don't go to the gym two hours a day, doesn't mean I-"  
"I think I'm in love with you," Enjolras said suddenly, interrupting Grantaire's rambling.

Grantaire froze in his steps, not letting go of Enjolras' hand, yanking him back as he had continued walking. His mouth had fallen open in shock and his eyes were wide as he looked at Enjolras in disbelief. Enjolras stared back, a fond smile playing on his lips. He had been thinking a lot about his feelings for Grantaire lately, and as Grantaire had rambled on about everything and nothing, Enjolras had finally truly understood his feelings for the other man. It had been a while since Grantaire had made his feelings for Enjolras perfectly clear, and ever since he had said it for the first time, Enjolras had been trying to figure out how he felt. The thought that it could be love had crossed his mind several times, but the uncertainty had stopped him from saying it out loud. Until now.

The frozen man stared at him for what seemed like a very long time, unable to find his ability to speak. After opening and closing his mouth a few times, Grantaire finally found his voice, though it came out squeaky and unfamiliar to his ears.  
"What was that?"  
Enjolras rolled his eyes at him, but he could not surpress the small smile that came due to Grantaire's reaction.  
"I said that I think I'm in love with you," he said softly. "Or, well, I'm actually pretty sure I'm in love with you. Completely sure, in fact."

Enjolras let out a nervous laugh. Grantaire stood completely still again as he processed Enjolras' confession.  
"So, you love me?" He said quietly after a short while. He was staring intently at the ground, unable to meet Enjolras' eyes.  
"That is what I said, yes," he answered, "I love you, Grantaire."

Grantaire still did not meet Enjolras' gaze, so Enjolras put two fingers beneath Grantaire's chin to tilt his head up so he could see the other man's icy blue eyes. They were wide, and if Enjolras saw the moisture gathered in the corners, he did not mention it. Instead, he just leaned in to press his lips softly to Grantaire's. As their lips touched, Enjolras felt the raindrops on his forehead. He pulled back and smiled widely at his shocked boyfriend.  
"Come on, R, let's go home before it starts to rain properly."  
Enjolras turned to start walking, but once again he was pulled back by Grantaire's hand in his.  
"No, wait," Grantaire said.  
"But the rain, R. We can talk while we walk."  
"Fuck the rain, you just said you loved me," Grantaire looked impatiently at Enjolras. "How long have you known?"  
Enjolras laughed and gave Grantaire's hand a light squeeze.  
"I'm not sure. I think I've loved you for a very long time though, even if I did realise it just now."  
"You-" Grataire started before closing his eyes briefly and letting out a deep breath. "Only you," Grantaire chuckled as he shook his head in disbelief, "only you would take months to figure out you're in love, and the blurt it out like it's the most casual thing ever."

Enjolras smiled and let out a small laugh.  
"Yes, I realise it may have come out a bit wrong, but-"  
"Oh, shut up, I don't know why I'm still surprised by your way of handling these kind of things."  
"I don't know," Enjolras replied with a smirk. "But I do know that it's raining a lot, so can we please go home and talk about this?"

The raindrops had started to fall quicker and heavier. As Enjolras tried once more to lead Grantaire towards home, Grantaire pulled him even closer, wrapping his an arm around Enjolras' waist.  
"Say it again?" He whispered, staring intensely into Enjolras' eyes. Enjolras grinned wider and leaned in so that his lips were right by Grantaire's ear.  
"I love you," he whispered before pulling back to see a grinning Grantaire.

Suddenly, Grantaire's lips were on his own and the arm around his waist was holding him tighter, trying to get him as close as possible. Enjolras' hand found its way to Grantaire's hair, fingers weaving through curls as their lips moved against each other. Grantaire ran his tongue across Enjolras' lower lip, and soon their tongues found each other in a familiar dance. The two men grew more and more desperate in trying to get closer to the other, hands gripping hair and hips, holding on like it was the only thing keeping the world from falling apart. They only broke the kiss when they were breathless and panting, leaning against the other's forehead, trying to catch their breath. It was raining heavily now, both men soaked through their thin coats and wet curls clung to their skin.

Enjolras let out a breathless chuckle, before pressing his lips tenderly to Grantaire's once more.  
"I love you," he said once more as he broke the kiss.  
"I love you, too," Grantaire said, beaming with happiness.  
"Let's go home and get you out of these wet clothes," Enjolras said with a suggestive wink. And this time, Grantaire made no move to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised smut, and here it is. Please forgive any mistakes and all that, this is the first time I've written smut and it was as difficult as I had imagined. Anyway, here it is and now I'm going to go hide under a rock.

"Enjolras, I swear to god, I will kick this door in if you don't open it right now," Grantaire growled into Enjolras's ear before biting down on his earlobe. Enjolras made a desperate, choked-off sound as he fumbled with the keys to the apartment. It should not have taken him this long to unlock the door, but as Grantaire was currently pressed against his back, nibbling on his neck and ear, Enjolras found it somewhat difficult to focus. 

Grantaire had pushed Enjolras up agains the wall the second they had entered the apartment building, both men still breathing heavily from running through the rain for shelter. They were already soaked after their kiss earlier, so running had not really been a necessity, yet Enjolras had gripped Grantaire's hand tightly and sped up. Somehow, Enjolras had managed to break away from Grantaire and drag him up the stairs, and now they were outside the apartment, waiting for Enjolras' shaking hands to unlock the door. The hand finding its way up his shirt did not make it any easier. 

"Grantaire," Enjolras whined as the hand on his stomach crept downwards towards the waistband on his jeans. Grantaire chuckled, but backed off long enough for Enjolras to finally unlock the door. Once they were inside, Enjolras kicked the door shut and reached for Grantaire. Their mouths clashed together in a desperate kiss. Grantaire's fingers tangled in Enjolras' wet curls, pulling slightly and making Enjolras groan into his mouth. 

The blond man fumbled with getting his own coat off, refusing to break away from Grantaire's lips, even if that would have made it easier. When he had finally gotten if off and had thrown it on the floor, he tugged on Grantaire's soaked coat impatiently. Grantaire took the hint and pulled away to help him. While Grantaire took off the coat, Enjolras pushed the t-shirt he was wearing upwards at the same time, huffing impatiently when Grantaire struggled to get off his coat. 

"Patience, Apollo," Grantaire chuckled as Enjolras threw the shirt across the room and moved to unbuckle his belt as well. Enjolras stilled and looked up at Grantaire. Enjolras' eyes were wide, and his lips were red and swollen from the kissing. His cheeks were flushed, and Grantaire could not help but think that he was even more beautiful than usual. Grantaire could have stared at him forever. He leaned in to press his lips softly to Enjolras', as he slowly started working on the buttons on his shirt. Enjolras tried to deepen the kiss, but Grantaire let out a breathless laugh and leaned his forehead against Enjolras'. 

"Say it again," Grantaire whispered when Enjolras' shirt was on the floor with their dripping coats. He put his arms around Enjolras' waist to pull him closer and traced along his jawline with his lips. Enjolras smiled.

"I love you," he said. Grantaire's arms tightened around his waist and suddenly their lips had found each other again. One of Enjolras' hands were in Grantaire's hair, short fingernails scraping slightly against his scalp. The sensation sent chills down Grantaire's spine, and the tingly feeling deep in his stomach only grew stronger. When Enjolras' other hand gripped his ass, Grantaire moaned. 

"Bed. Now." Enjorlas commanded.

Grantaire could do nothing but nod in agreement. 

The way to the bedroom was not long, just down the hall from the living room. The apartment was dark and quiet, only heavy breathing and soft moans interrupting the soft sound of rain falling against the windows. Once they were in the bedroom, Grantaire lightly pushed Enjolras down onto the bed. He stood by the foot of the bed, looking down at the panting man on the matress, and hastily removed his jeans. A sigh escaped him as his erection was no longer straining against his tight jeans. Enjolras had raised himself up on his elbows, and was taking in the sight before him, biting his swollen lip. Grantaire quickly bent down to kiss him, his hands going to Enjolras' belt. For once, the artist's skilled fingers didn't tease or stall, instead they worked to get the jeans off as quickly as possible.

Once the jeans were discarded on the floor somewhere, Enjolras was pushed down once more, making him lay flat on the matress with Grantaire straddling his hips. His hands gripped the sheets as Grantaire trailed kisses down his neck and chest, all the way to his nipple, where he spent a few seconds teasing and nibbling. Enjolras groaned and raised his hips from the matress, grinding into Grantaire. The brunet raised his head from where he was probably making marks on Enjolras' chest, to smirk at him. Enjolras bit his lips and ground his hips upwards once more, although this time, Grantaire's hips moved to meet him. Moaning, Enjolras pulled Grantaire up to kiss him again. His legs wrapped around Grantaire's hips, somehow pulling him even closer. The kiss was dirty and needy, tongues meeting in a harsh rhythm and teeth gently biting down on the other's lip every once in a while. Moans were swallowed down as their hips moved against each other in a frantic rhythm, creating friction between their boxer-clad erections.

Suddenly, Grantaire was pulled away from his boyfriend's lips and flipped over so that he was on his back with Enjolras above him. Enjolras smirked down at him, taking advantage of his surprise to pin Grantaire's hands above his head. There was no resistance, Grantaire only smiled and tried to raise his hips to grind against Enjolras again. But Enjolras' smirk turned more wicked as he lifted his hips away from Grantaire, who let out a whine from the loss of friction. 

Shifting to pin down both of Grantaire's arms with one hand, Enjolras ran the other down Grantaire's side to the waistband of his boxers. He reached down to palm Grantaire's cock through his underwear, making him moan and arch up to the touch. Letting go of Grantaire's arms, Enjorlas tangled his fingers in his hair instead, pulling his head back to kiss and suck at his neck while stroking him slowly. Grantaire's breathless moans and pleads went straight to Enjolras' cock, making him harder than he had ever thought he could be. 

Now that his hands were free again, Grantaire gripped Enjolras' shoulder and let one of his hands run down his back. His hand went to Enjolras' underwear, trying to pull them off.

"Enjolras, please," he panted. His hand caressed Enjolras' bare ass, a finger teasing around the entrance, making him moan. Enjolras rolled off Grantaire to fetch the lube from where they had placed it on the bedside table the night before. He tossed it to Grantaire, and proceeded to take of his boxers and throwing them on the floor. 

Grantaire was there within seconds, kissing up the insides of his thighs as he positioned a lube-coated finger at his entrance. Enjolras' hiss as Grantaire slowly pushed the finger in, turned into a moan as Grantaire's tongue was now licking along the length of his cock. He took the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and teasing as he worked Enjolras open with his fingers. 

When Grantaire inserted the third finger, Enjolras was gripping the sheets tightly in his fists, pushing his hips towards Grantaire, trying to fuck himself on his fingers. He groaned loudly as Grantaire took him even deeper into his mouth, feeling the tension coil up deep in his stomach. Not wanting to come yet, he gripped Grantaire's curls and pulled him off his cock. 

"'Taire," he gasped. His face was flushed beautifully, eyes wide with desire, and Grantaire wished he could paint the way Enjolras looked right now. 

"You're so beautiful like this," he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss beside his navel. However, Grantaire could not resist the temptation to press open-mouthed kisses down beside the trail of hair leading him back to Enjolras' cock.

"Grantaire, just fuck me already, please," Enjolras managed to grit out as Grantaire was about to start working his was up his erection again. This earned him a smirk. "Impatient, are we?"

Enjolras made his best effort to glare at his boyfriend, but the glare was quickly replaced with a look of pleasure as Grantaire curled his fingers inside him, brushing against his prostate. 

"Fuck, Grantaire," Enjolras moaned loudly as Grantaire repeated the motion, "if you don't fuck me now, I swear to god I will come on my own and kick you out, you-" Grantaire kissed him to shut him up, smiling against his lips, before he started the usual string of silly insults he would give when Grantaire teased him like that. 

When he broke away, he grinned down at the panting blond, who was trying his hardest to glare while he had Grantaire's fingers up his ass. Grantaire pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, before slowly removing his fingers. Enjolras made a whining noise when the fingers were out and Grantaire was reaching towards the condom on the bedside table. Having removed his underwear while Enjolras had gotten the lube earlier, Grantaire quickly rolled on the condom and slicked up his cock with more lube. 

He positioned himself by Enjolras' entrance and with a roll of eyes from Enjolras and an order to "just get the fuck on with it", Grantaire pushed into Enjolras slowly. It propbably was not necessary for him to go as slow as he did, Enjolras had told him several times before that he could take it rough, but Grantaire preferred taking his time in the beginning. Enjolras moaned as Grantaire entered him, hooking his legs around his waist with his heels digging into Grantaire's ass. 

Once he was fully inside, Grantaire stilled for a bit, capturing Enjolras' lips in a greedy kiss. Enjolras responded to the kiss gladly, knotting one hair in the other man's dark curls while the other gripped tightly at his back. After a few moments, Enjolras started to squirm beneath Grantaire. 

"Move," he whispered while Grantaire kissed along the line of his jaw. At his cue, Grantaire pulled out almost all the way, before thrusting hard back into him. 

A loud moan came from Enjolras, who lifted his hips to meet Grantaire's next thrust. Grantaire loved Enjolras when he was loud like this, loved that he was the one doing it to him. He had always loved the blond angel's voice, and, frankly, everything that came out of his mouth. So when they had finally fucked for the first time, Grantaire nearly came only from the noises Enjolras made. After a few times, Grantaire had discovered a few tricks to get Enjolras to be loud, and he had made it his mission to get him to be as loud as possible. Especially when they were somewhere public, like in the bathroom at the Musain, or when they snuck away at one of the many parties with the Amis. Grantaire loved seeing Enjolras lost in passion, but loved seeing him blush as they faced their friends after even more.  
Enjolras pulled Grantaire back down for a kiss, but soon their forheads leaned agains each other as they panted and moaned into each other's mouths. Grantaire had picked up the speed of his thrust, and was fucking Enjolras fast, pushing deeper with every thrust. 

"Please," Enjolras panted. Understanding what he wanted, Grantaire took Enjolras' cock in his hand, stroking him in time with the thrusts. Grantaire groaned as Enjolras' grip on his curls tightened, loving the slight pain it caused. 

"I love you so fucking much," Grantaire managed to get out between his heavy breaths and moans. Enjolras responed by bringing him in for another dirty kiss, capturing his lower lip between his teeth and pulling. 

Grantaire could feel himself getting close, so he picked up the pace of his thrusts and stroked Enjolras quicker. Enjolras cried out as Grantaire hit his prostate.  
"Right there," he all but begged, his eyes halfway shut and his head thrown back into the matress. Grantaire must have managed to hit the same spot again, as Enjolras moaned loudly and dug his nails into Grantaire's back. It only took a few more thrusts and storkes before Enjolras called out Grantaire's name as he came, his come landing on his chest and stomach. Seeing Enjolras' face as he came and hearing him cry out his name, was all it took to push him over the edge, and with one final, hard thrust, Grantaire came as well. 

After a few breaths, Grantaire pulled out of Enjolras with a groan, quickly disposing of the condom before flopping down on the bed beside him. They lay there, side by side, breathing heavily for a minute or two, neither able to do anything. Enjolras was the first to move, turning his head to kiss Grantaire softly. 

"I love you," he said with a smile. Grantaire reached down to take his hand in his, bringing it to his lips. 

"I love you, too." Grantaire beamed with happiness and leaned back in to kiss Enjolras again. It escalated quickly as Enjolras ran his tongue across Grantaire's bottom lip, and Grantaire opened his mouth for him. Soon they were pressed tightly together again, Enjolras laying halfway on top of Grantaire, who pulled away with a chuckle not long after.

"What?" Enjolras asked, amused. Grantaire wrinkled his nose, and Enjolras could not restrain himself from leaning down to kiss his nose.

"You're sticky," Grantaire teased, earning a laugh from Enjolras.

"Shower, then?" Enjolras suggested with a wink and moved to get up, but Grantaire held him in place. Enjolras looked down at him expencantly.

"Say it again?" Grantaire whispered, staring into Enjolras' eyes as he absentmindedly played with a blond curl. Enjolras smiled warmly and stroked Grantaire's cheek with his hand.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it. I hope you liked it? Feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> :)


End file.
